Melon & Kiwi
by Kirana Agi Qiao
Summary: Little!Asch x Little!Luke, BL, OOC, Alternate Age & Alternate Reality. Asch the Bloody sedang berbelanja di pasar, tempat bencana dalam hidupnya di mulai. Prequel 'Strawberry, Anyone' dan 'Durian, Please'.


Kirana : Oyaa~ Kita berjumpa lagi, reader sekalian? Nice to meet you! *hugs hugs*

Qiao : *tendang Kirana* Jangan melakukan _sekuhara_ pada para readers, Kirana. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa hanya sedikit yang ingin membaca fanfic kita.

Kirana : *cemberut* Jangan kasar pada kakakmu, Qiao. *diem bentar* Oooh~ Atau Qiao mau juga dapat pelukanku? Ayo, ayo, sini! Big sister's big hug! *terjang Qiao*

Qiao : STO—WH-WHA—

BRAK!

Agi : Hm... Karena Kirana-nee dan Qiao-nii sedang sibuk, maka, saya yang akan membacakan disclaimer... ^^"

**Disclaimer : Tales of the Abyss is not ours!**

**Pairing : Little!Asch x Little!Luke**

**Warning : Sho-ai, adorable-cute-innocent!Luke, tsundere!Asch** (Bukannya dia emang _tsundere_ ya?)**, khayalan yang berlebihan, OOC, ga-je, Alternate Reality, Alternate Age, replicacest.**

**Prequel for 'Strawberry, Anyone?' dan 'Durian, Please!'**

**Also, thanks to everyone who read this fanfic—and especially for Shania Prilla Davanti, the one who inspired the author by her brilliant ideas, and (at)pilongtan & (at)hernamewasALICE yang menunggu fanfic ini dengan sabar. #jduak**

**If you don't like it, then you should click the 'back' button. **

**Or at least, try to like it. **#digempur

Qiao : *dari kejauhan* LE-LEPASIN GUE, BAKANEKI!

Agi : *sigh* Sepertinya aku harus membuat Kirana-nee pingsan sebelum berbuat yang tidak-tidak..

**=================================== Melon & Kiwi ===================================**

Sosok berambut merah-jingga panjang itu berjalan dengan sedikit goyah. Tak lama setelah itu, dia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan—dan akhirnya terjatuh. Ke atas rerumputan hijau di padang rumput itu.

Air mata perlahan mengalir dari kedua mata hijaunya yang polos. Seperti bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan ke dunia.

_Dan bukankan dia memang sama saja seperti itu?_

Seorang pemuda pirang yang terlihat sedikit lebih tua langsung menghampirinya dan membantunya berdiri, seraya berkata kalau laki-laki tak seharusnya menangis.

Sementara itu, di balik pohon yang letaknya tak jauh dari sana, seorang yang berparas mirip dengan anak berambut merah jingga menatap mereka dalam diam. Sorot kebencian terlihat jelas dari mata hijau kelamnya. Tanda bahwa dia sudah mengalami banyak kejadian pahit. Dan itu membuatnya dewasa.

Berdecak pelan, sosok berambut merah gelap itu berbalik—hendak pergi. Merasa muak melihat sang anak berambut merah panjang yang sudah merebut kehidupannya tersebut.

"Replica seperti dia, mencuri segalanya dariku. Aku benci dia." gumamnya dengan nada penuh dendam.

Tak disadarinya, sepasang mata bundar milik sang anak memperhatikannya dari kejauhan—dengan tatapan heran.

=================================== Melon & Kiwi ===================================

Menurut kamus, pasar adalah tempat dimana para penjual dan pembeli melangsungkan kegiatan transaksi.

Menurut author, pasar adalah tempat yang ramai. Penuh teriakan, dan tentu saja—penuh sesak. Penuh aneka barang dagangan. Dan penuh warna.

Menurut _readers_, pasar adalah tempat yang sedang kita bicarakan.

Menurut seorang anak berambut merah kelam, pasar adalah tempat awal mula 'bencana besar' dalam hidupnya terjadi.

Seandainya dia tahu kalau hari ini akan datang. Seandainya dia tahu kalau hari ini adalah titik dimana dia membuat kesalahan besar. Seandainya dia tidak ada di sini. Seandainya dia tidak bertemu anak lemot berotak bayi tapi berwajah mirip dengannya itu di sini.

Kenapa? Hanya pertanyaan itu yang terlintas di benaknya.

Pertanyaan bernilai 50.000 gald berhasil dipecahkan oleh dirinya sendiri.

Karena saat itu dia sedang berbelanja untuk kebutuhan God-Generals lainnya.

Yup. _Little_ Asch the Bloody—Commander of the Special Ops of the Order of the Lorelei—sedang berbelanja. Di pasar. Silakan bertepuk tangan.

"Kenapa tidak Arietta saja? Kenapa harus aku? Kenapa?" Asch menggerutu sebal. Tangan kanannya menenteng kantung belanjaan berisi sayuran dan daging. Sementara tangan kirinya memegang kantung belanja berisi buah dan beberapa barang lainnya.

"Grh... Lain kali, akan kuancam Arietta atau Sync untuk mengerjakan ini semua..." tekadnya sebal.

Matanya menatap tajam ke depan—tanda bahwa dia sedang kesal.

Tajam.

Tajam.

Tetap tajam.

Masih tajam.

Tajam.

Dan...

Ta—hem?

_Shock_?

"KAU! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DI SINI?" Asch hampir menjatuhkan benda-benda yang dibawanya.

Orang yang diteriaki—sepertinya sama terkejutnya dengan Asch—langsung menoleh. "Aa! Kau!" serunya dengan wajah girang.

"K-kenapa aku harus bertemu denganmu di sini? Apa yang kau lakukan? Bukankah kau seharusnya tetap ada di mansion?" tanya Asch.

Yang ditanya hanya menatap ramah pada Asch—dengan senyum manisnya (yang menurut Asch nampak bodoh itu), "Jalan-jalan." jawabnya ceria.

Asch mengerti. "Tapi kau belum bisa jalan dengan baik. Mau cari mati, apa?" kata Asch ketus.

Satu pertanyaan di benaknya, kenapa dia peduli dengan replica yang bodoh ini?

Yang ditanya memiringkan kepalanya, "Aaa!" serunya dengan nada protes.

"Apa?" Asch menatap tajam.

"Bisa jalan! Aaa!" seru anak itu.

Asch mengernyitkan dahinya, "Khhhh... Tapi tetap saja... Replica tidak berguna sepertimu berkeliaran. Dimana Guy? Bukankah dia seharusnya bisa menjagamu?" tanya Asch.

"Nn. Guy. Belanja." jawab anak itu.

**===== A little Out of Story =====**

Asch : Oi, author, lebih baik kau cepat sebut namanya. Daripada kau susah-susah menulis 'anak itu', atau 'yang ditanya'. *bersedekap*

Kirana : ... Tumben lu perhatian sama kita. Mendadak cakep deh lu~ *kiss-bye ke Asch*

Asch : Maaf, gue udah punya Luke. *twitch*

Qiao : *jitak Kirana* Buruan lanjutin, durasinya dikit lagi. *lirik Asch* Balik ke habitat!

Asch : *deathglare sebelum pergi*

**===== Kirana pun babak belur dihajar **_**readers**_** karena **_**scene **_**ini =====**

Asch merasa muak melihat wajah anak ini. Replica ini.

Ya. Replica dari seorang Luke fon Fabre yang asli. Cih.

Tapi, ngomong-ngomong...

... Kenapa dia tahu siapa itu Asch? Asch tidak pernah menunjukkan dirinya di hadapan replicanya ini kan?

"Darimana kau tahu aku?" tanya Asch curiga.

Luke mengerjapkan matanya sebelum tersenyum polos, "Intip. Luke. Lihat." katanya.

Asch mengerti. Jadi, saat dia mengintip replica-nya ini yang sedang bermain (sebenarnya latihan berjalan), tanpa disadari dia juga melihat Asch.

Kini Asch merutuki tindakan bodohnya itu.

"Terserahlah. Tapi, kalau kau berkeliaran tanpa ada yang mengawasi, bisa-bisa kau diculik." Asch berkata dengan nada sinis. Teringat apa yang terjadi padanya.

"Cu-culik? Luke takut culik!" seru Luke.

Mendengar hal itu, Asch langsung meletakkan belanjaannya dan mencengkeram kerah baju yang dipakai Luke. "Diam! Kau bukan Luke! Kau hanyalah replica gagal dari Luke yang asli!" seru Asch.

'_Yaitu aku...'_ lanjut Asch dalam hati.

Luke terkejut mendengarnya. Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca. Asch menggigit bibirnya melihat replica-nya ini. Replica yang sudah mencuri segalanya darinya.

Sudah sepantasnya dia membenci replica-nya ini. Tapi...

... Kenapa sekarang dia merasa terluka melihat air mata turun dari mata hijau polos itu?

"Hei..."

Luke menutup wajahnya sembari menangis.

"Hei, replica." Asch mulai tidak sabar.

"Lu-Luke bukan Luke..." isak Luke.

Asch berjengit, "... Jadi kau menangis karena itu?" gerutu Asch.

Tergerak oleh insting (A/N : mungkin insting seme-nya~ XDD #ditebas), dia memeluk replica-nya itu, "... Tenanglah, _dreck_." katanya.

"Hiks.. Maaf... Luke... Maafkan Luke..." bisik Luke yang masih sesenggukan.

Asch menggigit bibirnya sebelum mengelus kepala replica-nya itu, "Ka-kalau begitu... Kau ambil saja nama itu..." katanya pelan—meski tidak rela juga.

Luke menatap sedih pada Asch, "Sungguh?" tanyanya dengan nada takut.

"Iya. Dan namaku yang sekarang adalah Asch." kata Asch.

Luke terdiam sebelum memberikan senyum termanisnya untuk Asch, "Un! Asch! Asch baik! Luke suka Asch!" seru Luke ceria.

Seketika, wajah Asch pun memerah. "_S-stop saying stupid things_, _dreck_! Sekarang, ayo kita pergi mencari Guy!" seru Asch sambil menarik tangan Luke dan menggenggamnya.

Luke terdiam melihat tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan miliknya. Besar dan... Hangat. Dia suka itu. Juga pemilik tangan itu.

"Luke suka Asch!" ulang Luke sekali lagi sambil tersenyum senang.

"Di-diam!" seru Asch. Meski tidak bisa disangkalnya, hatinya senang mendengar itu—juga karena berhasil mengembalikan senyum ke wajah Luke.

=================================== Melon & Kiwi ===================================

Dua anak berambut merah dan berwajah kembar menyeruak dari gerombolan pengunjung pasar, berusaha mencari seorang pemuda pirang yang katanya tengah berbelanja.

"Terakhir kali kau lihat Guy, dia dimana?" tanya Asch sambil tetap mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling.

Luke mengetuk-ngetukan jari telunjuknya ke pipi, tanda bahwa dia sedang berfikir. "Umm... Ngg... Di... Sana?" katanya ragu sambil menunjuk suatu arah.

Asch _facepalm_. Namun sejenak kemudian dia melihat sekelebat helaian rambut pirang di antara pengunjung pasar. Dan... HAP! Ketemu!

"Itu!" serunya sambil menunjuk Guy yang sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang penjual buah.

"Aaa! Guy!" Luke tersenyum girang. Asch menghela napas.

"Nah, sekarang, kau bisa kembali padanya dan—"

GRASAK GRUSUK!

JEGRAK! BRAK! DRAP! DRAP! DRAP!

"... Eh?" Luke dan Asch menoleh ke belakang.

Segerombolan anak-anak berlari ke arah mereka.

"!"

Disusul pekikan kencang.

=================================== Melon & Kiwi ===================================

Kalau ada saat-saat dimana Asch ingin mati saja saking malunya, pasti sekaranglah waktunya.

Diawali dengan diperintah untuk berbelanja, lalu bertemu dengan replica-nya, lalu berjalan sambil bergandengan tangan, dan saat penyiksaan itu hampir berakhir, datanglah hukuman baru. Lorelei, apa dosanya? Dia tidak pernah berbohong apalagi mencuri.

Dan terakhir, saat ini, di bawahnya ada si replica-nya yang sungguh berotak lemot.

Dan dia ada di atas replica-nya. Dengan posisi yang bisa membuat seorang gadis di antara 10 gadis lain menjerit-jerit layaknya cacing kekurangan oksigen.

Oh, salah perumpamaan.

MEREKA BERCIUMAN, _DAMMIT_!

"Mmmh!" Asch langsung berdiri dengan wajah merah. Mungkin sekarang wajahnya sudah berwarna sama dengan rambutnya.

Luke mengerjapkan matanya, kaget. Apa itu tadi? Seingatnya, dia ingin berjalan ke arah Guy, lalu segerombolan anak-anak datang dan tak sengaja mendorong Asch. Lalu Asch menimpanya, dan mereka berdua jatuh, lalu...

... Lalu?

Muka kedua orang itu sama-sama merah.

"Luke!" Rupanya si pirang yang mereka cari menyadari keberadaan Master-nya itu.

'_Crap_.' Asch berseru dalam hati.

Dia memutuskan mundur. Daripada mendapat hukuman lebih dari ini.

Baru saja dia ingin berlari, sebuah tangan mungil menahan tangan kanannya. Dia berbalik—karena sudah mengetahui siapa yang menahannya. Baru saja dia ingin protes, tapi sebuah benda menghalangi pandangannya.

Sebuah... Kiwi?

"Untuk Asch." Luke berucap sambil tersenyum—masih dengan wajah merah.

Asch terdiam. Terima atau tidak. Terima atau tidak. Dia harus cepat sebelum Guy datang dan masalah makin panjang. Terima atau tidak. Lorelei, Yulia Jue, Score, siapapun bantu aku.

"..."

"..."

"..." Senyuman manis.

"..." Tangan Asch terjulur.

Yah. Sekarang dia berlari dengan sebuah kiwi di tangannya.

"Luke?" Guy menatap Master-nya. Luke langsung berbalik ke arah pelayannya itu.

"Kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan... Siapa itu tadi?" Guy menatap heran.

Luke tersenyum, "Teman." jawabnya.

"Oh, teman ya," Guy tersenyum sambil mengacak-acak rambut Luke.

"Ayo, pulang." ajak Guy.

=================================== Melon & Kiwi ===================================

Sementara di kejauhan,

"HUAH! INI SEMUA KARENA SI _DRECK REPLICA _ITU! BELANJAANKU!"

Asch the Bloody, 13 tahun, tidak pernah merasa setakut (dan sepanik) itu dalam hidupnya. [1]

Karena belanjaan itu berisi pesanan milik God-Generals yang lain.

=================================== Melon & Kiwi ===================================

Malamnya, Fabre Mansion, jam 10 malam.

Angin berhembus pelan dari jendela kamar Luke fon Fabre yang tidak ditutup. Gorden melambai pelan, seiring dengan angin yang masuk.

Di atas kasur, sang anak berwajah manis dan polos terlelap dengan cantiknya. Napasnya teratur, tanda bahwa dia sedang tidur nyenyak.

SREK!

Suara sebuah semak-semak yang tersibak.

BRAK!

Dari luar, masuklah seorang sosok misterius. Lewat jendela. "Bagus. Tidak ada penjaga." katanya lega.

Dihampirinya kasur tempat sang 'putri' tertidur. Dia tersenyum kecil. Tidak menyangka perasaannya berubah secepat ini.

Dia meletakkan benda yang sedaritadi dipegangnya—sebuah melon—ke atas meja yang terletak di sebelah kasur.

Sebelum pergi, dia menyempatkan diri mengusap wajah sang 'putri'. Dan mengecup kening sang 'putri'.

"Mimpi indah," dia tersenyum. Senyum yang langka sekali. Dia yakin, suatu saat nanti, senyum itu akan jarang diperlihatkannya. Terutama pada orang ini.

"_Ore no ohime-sama_." sambungnya pelan sebelum melompat ke luar jendela dan kembali menghilang di tengah kegelapan malam.

Luke tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

**.**

Keesokan harinya, Luke terkejut melihat sebuah melon di atas meja. Warnanya hijau. Mirip dengan kiwi yang kemarin diberikannya pada...

_Kiwi_?

Ah, ya. Tentu saja.

Luke tertawa kecil. Dia tahu dengan jelas siapa pelakunya.

=================================== Melon & Kiwi ===================================

Asch datang setiap malam selama 2 tahun. Dia selalu datang tengah malam saat Luke terlelap. Untuk memberinya kecupan.

Dan tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan Luke sendiri.

**============================ Thanks for the Green-ish fruits ============================**

[1] : Alternate Reality & Alternate Age, ingat? Luke dan Asch berumur 13 tahun, dengan Asch yang masih berambut pendek dan Luke yang rambutnya sudah panjang.

**Alasan kenapa judulnya Melon & Kiwi karena... Warna kedua buah itu hijau, mirip mata Luke dan Asch. #jduak #gakreatipdasar**

**Oke, juga karena kedua buah itu manis, dan memberi kesan sehat dan menyegarkan.**

Kirana : Oh, yeah! Oh, yeah! Ahaa~! Ahaaa~! Yeiyeiyeiyei~! Wuu-huuu! *gelundungan*

Qiao : ... Rasanya déja vú... *berfikir sebentar* Tentu saja. Perkataanmu tadi diambil dari Gi—

Kirana : *bekep Qiao* Diem! Atau mau kupeluk lagi?

Qiao : *sodok Kirana* *kabur*

Agi : *jilatin es krim* Senangnya, akhirnya fic ini selesai juga~

Kirana : Itu es krim darimana dapetnya coba-_-

Agi : Loh? Ini kan dunia fanfic. Apa aja bisa terjadi. *santai*

Kirana : Watsoeper lah. Nah, _readers_ kami yang tercinteh, _review_? *puppy eyes*

**Btw, buat temen author yang udah ngasih inspirasi fanfic ini—yang bernama SHANIA PRILLA DAVANTI, **

**GAMSA-HAMNIDA WOOOY! SARANGHAE! SARANGHAE!** *tebar-tebar _confetti_* #disate


End file.
